


In Another Life

by gleefulannie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulannie/pseuds/gleefulannie
Summary: You and me, we always seem to find our way back to each other. In every life I ever live, I’ll come back and find you. I promise.--I was assigned to write something about an afterlife and this happened. So this is like a parallel universe afterlife kinda thing idk but i hope you all enjoy it





	In Another Life

The world around him was becoming unfocused the more that he faded. All he could see was golden brown eyes that he’d had come to know so well. Here he was at the end of his life, in the arms of the man he loved. This scene should be more heartbreaking, but he knew he’d find him again. In the next life, in another universe, it doesn’t matter were – they always found their way back to each other.

-

He opened his eyes slowly and he felt fuzzy, unsure of the world around him. He sat up and took in his surroundings. It was a bedroom, a light blue on the walls and a darker blue on the sheets he was tangled up in. The birds chirped outside and the sun came through the window, giving the room a heavenly glow. Everything seemed to be normal, he could not quite figure out why everything felt so unusual. He looked down at his hands, examining the front and the back. A flash of a memory sparked across his mind, blood – his blood – covering the same pale hands he was looking down at now. He shook his head as an attempt to get the image out of his head, to get rid of the uneasy feeling. As he continued to look around the room he took in posters of bands and football trophies decorated the walls. This was a room that belonged to a teenager, apparently a teenage him.

He stood and walked toward the mirror on the wall, he doesn’t know who he was expecting to see other than himself, but he still felt shocked by the image. His hands went up to his face and he began to pull at the skin. They then travelled to his dark, almost black, hair. It was soft, but ruffled from the deep sleep he had awoken from. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the right side of his abdomen. He lifted up his shirt to locate the source of the pain and found a faint scar, it looked vaguely like a stab wound of some sort. A piercing ache coursed through his body when he touched the dark mark, very apparent against his white skin. Another flash of a memory came through and he heard a familiar voice yell out his name. _Alexander._ He put his hands against the wall for support, he felt his legs begin to give out from the pain.

A harsh knock sent a wave of reality throughout his body. “Alec, you better be ready in five minutes or I’m going to leave for school without you.” That was his sister’s voice, she was here too. This made his blood run cold, if he was here because he had died, does that mean his younger sister had lost her life that day too?

He took a deep breath to steady himself and rummaged through the closet to find something to wear. He settled on a polo shirt and jeans, he felt like an outsider in these clothes, but somehow knew they belonged to him. He searched around the room for something else, he didn’t quite know what, but there was something else he needed. His eyes zeroed in on the leather jacket draped over the desk chair. He shrugged the jacket on and something clicked, this was still him.

He knew this was his body, but he felt weird inhabiting it, like he shouldn’t be here. This room, it wasn’t the one he knew, but it still felt like it belonged to him. He walked out of the room and down the stairs, taking in more of the house. Again, this place felt so familiar but also so extremely foreign at the same time. He saw his sister waiting by the front door, she looked the same, but something was off. The sister he knew didn’t have glasses nor would she be wearing a Star Wars shirt.

She noticed his confusion. “Is everything okay, big bro?” He ignored the unease he felt and nodded. “Then let’s get to school.” She put her arm around him and gave him a big smile.

As the day went on, things began to fall into place and he forgot the strange feeling of the morning. The flashes of memories of what seemed like a past life stopped and he adapted into the routine this version of himself was so used to. As he walked through the halls of the school, people would high-five him and greet him. They knew who he was, so apparently, he belonged here. With each interaction, he became more and more this person he woke up as this morning. It wasn’t until he bumped into a boy and looked into his familiar brown eyes that he knew that this was where he was meant to be. He knew those eyes anywhere, even in another lifetime. The boy smiled at him and something he had said in some past life ran through his mind. _You and me, we always seem to find our way back to each other. In every life I ever live, I’ll come back and find you. I promise._

If Alexander Lightwood was anything, he was a man of his word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this might've been a little weird, but it was for a specific prompt and it was only supposed to be two pages. I wrote it quickly and wanted to know what people think so I decided to post it on here


End file.
